Tegan Lily
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Lily gave Snape one more chance, when she got pregnant with his child they broke up. Lily and James got together, had Tegan and Harry and then died on that Halloweens day. This is the life of Tegan Lily Evans/Potter/Snape.
1. Chapter 1

_Lily gave him a second chance, they were together for a while however one night when Severus hadn't remembered to cover up his dark mark, they separated for good; Lily was 2 months pregnant with nowhere to go._

_It was a cold and snowy Christmas eve when Lily Evans packed her bags and officially ended it with Severus Snape; he knew he's lost her long before she did, he also knew he'd have to let her go when he discovered she was pregnant; it wouldn't be safe for either of them, he had joined the Death Eaters before she took him back and could never leave them by choice. Leaving the house they bid each other a final goodbye as she walked out of his life forever. Unfortunately for the young, pregnant witch, she didn't have anywhere to go and without the ability to apparate safely due to the baby meaning she was trapped. Nevertheless she walked down the path for a few hours until early morning where she heard church bells; it was 6am on Christmas morning._

"_Hello there dear, are you alright?" an old priest asked politely._

"_I'm sorry to bother you sir, do you know if the church is open?" Lily asked politely avoiding his question._

"_I'm sorry my child, Godrics Hollow church doesn't open for another hour, is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_Godrics Hollow? Do you know the Potters?" she asked curiously. She and James broke up when her father passed away to give her time to adjust, she's spoken to him briefly since but when she forgave Severus, even though James tried to understand, he couldn't, he was blinded by his hate._

"_Of course my dear, it's that house on the corner. Are you friends with the young James Potter?" he asked._

"_Yes, we went to school together"_

"_Are you that Lily he always talks about?" he asked a smile spreading across his face._

"_I think I am" she replied smiling slightly, "Thank you"_

"_Anytime my dear" he replied before walking in to the church, which she noticed, was open._

_Lily decided to visit James; if she were lucky he'd have a floo network so she could head home. As she knocked she felt butterflies in her stomach, when the door opened she came face to face to an older version of James, she knew it was his father but have never physically spoken to him._

"_Good morning, I am terribly sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if James was home… or awake, I'm Lily Evans" she asked politely with a friendly smile. _

"_Of course he is, it's Christmas day, do come in. He'll be thrilled to see you. I feel like I already know you with the amount he talks about you, and to be honest those photos do not do you justice" Mr. Potter informed her as he lead her into the living room._

"_Does James really talk about me that much?" Lily asked as an amused smile spread across her face._

"_Yes" Mr. Potter replied simply before whispering, "Wait here."_

_Lily stood behind the door to where she presumed James was she listened to the conversation trying to contain her giggles._

"_James, do you remember saying the only thing you want for Christmas is Lily Evans?" Mr. Potter asked loudly._

"_Yes, but she's with Snivellus, and pregnant" James said defeated, obviously wondering why he's father is talking about Lily._

"_Well, it's a Christmas miracle, I have cloned her and this is your copy" Mr. Potter pronounced seriously_

_Lily decided this was her cue and walked out acting robot like "Wow, Mr. James Potter, thank you for invited me into your lovely home, what nice parents you have, have, have…" Lily said each word with care and clarity ensuring to talk slowly and repeating the last word for effect._

"_It's still a working product" he's father chuckled._

"_There is no way you could clone someone, this is obviously…" James stopped himself realising it could only be the real thing: Lily. This is when he really looked at her, a full back pack on her back, a large bag in her hands, she was slightly shivering and her lips were slightly tinted blue, her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes and above all, she looked like she might collapse in any moment._

_"Lily, are you ok? What did Snape do?" he asked concerned._

"_We broke up, he… he has the dark mark, you were right" she confessed._

_After James had finally convinced her to relax and he got his house elf to take her things to one of the spare rooms, he removed his dressing gown from around him and wrapped it around her to try and warm her up._

_After taking a warming potion and changing into clean and warm clothes, she accepted the invitation to stay at the Potters for Christmas, she took every opportunity to thank them and help out. She was all too grateful when Mrs. Potter provided her with potions that would help her during her pregnancy; it was unbelievable how kind they were when they hardly knew her._

_Lily accepted the offer to stay the night and go home tomorrow, she was surprised to find that their house elf had already made up a spare bedroom, using beautiful silk sheets and she put away all of her belongings neatly into the wardrobe and draws, she also had her photos placed neatly on the bed side cabinet._

_On boxing day Lily Evans was woken up to a loud bang followed by scrambling from downstairs, she slowly made her way down the Potters stairs into the living room where she saw James and Sirius wrestling for what seemed like the last pancake. She sat next to Remus whose eyes widened when he saw her there in her pyjamas_

"_Good morning Remus, are they fighting over the last pancake?" She asked quietly._

"_Yes, what are you…" he didn't finish his sentence as Lily stood up and then walked in slightly loudly._

"_Ooh last pancake, don't mind if I do," she pronounced loudly taking a bite of it only to watch both the boys freeze mid fight and stare at her._

"_Oh you're going to wish you never touched that pancake, Evans!" James exclaimed whilst a cheeky smile spread across his face._

"_And what are you going to do about it, Potter?" She asked with the same tone of voice. This caused James to slip out of Sirius now limp grip and chase her around the dinning room table and across the living room before she pulled Sirius between them using him as protection. At that exact moment Peter walked into the room having just been to the bathroom._

"_Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked slightly happy but confused._

"_I…err…well…" she started but couldn't think of how to explain she broke up with Severus of whom the majority didn't know she was dating and was pregnant with his child._

"_I invited her, 1__st__ Christmas out of Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without my Lily-pad" James butted in. Lily silently thanked James for covering up even if she didn't ask him to._

"_Lily-pad?" Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter all asked in confusion._

"_No, not feeling that nickname? I have thought of hundreds"_

"_Stalker" Lily sang before retreating back upstairs to get dressed._

_Lily ended up staying at the Potters and not going home at all… lets just say in that time her relationship with James increased…_

_June 21st 11pm Lily Evans water broke_

_3 hours later she was rewarded with a beautiful baby girl weighing 6 pounds 10 ounces with whom she named Tegan Lily Evans, which translates to 'beautiful and blessed' and 'Purity'. They also named Severus the Godfather out of respect and acknowledgement of his involvement in her life._

_That day she was able to take Tegan home (to the Potters), as she was completely healthy. That evening Lily was shocked with what James had to say…_

_After sleeping for a few hours once back at the Potters, Lily came downstairs, fed her daughter and then saw candle light coming from outside. Mr. and Mrs. Potter offered to look after the infant allowing Lily to follow the light to find James in the garden holding a massive pink teddy bear with Tegan Lily sown across its belly._

"_I thought you had grown out of teddy bears James" Lily commented revealing her presence to him._

"_I brought it for Tegan, hence the name" he said pointing to its belly._

"_It's very nice, though I'd keep it a distance from the candle light" she joked as he indicated for her to take a seat._

_After 30 minutes of a delicious meal made by James (beans on toast), James knelt down in front of an unexpected Lily_

"_Lily Evans, I have been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I would like to be married to you and become a family with you and little Tegan. Will you marry me?" he asked throwing away most of his prepared speech due to nerves. He opened the red velvet box and waited for an answer, although he didn't expect the answer to come as quick as it did._

"_Of course I will!" Lily breathed falling forwards to hug him before leaning back enough for their lips to connect._

_They couldn't however enjoy the moment for long as Mr. and Mrs. Potter ran out (holding Tegan) to hug them._

_A month and a half later on August 11th they had a small and loud wedding held at Godrics Hollow Church, it was initially going to be held on August 7th until they discovered it was a full moon and changed it giving Remus enough time to recover._

_After the beautiful ceremony, Mr. and Mrs. Potter announced they are giving full ownership of the house to James and Lily as they have brought a small cottage to spend the rest of their lives in._

_After James and Lily got married they changed Tegan's name to Tegan Lily Potter._

_On 23rd of June Severus Snape received a letter with a photograph of a newborn child attached, the letter read:_

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**This is your daughter, Tegan Lily Evans; she was born on 22**__**nd**__** June at 2am weighing 6 pounds 10 ounces . I'll keep you updated on her progress. You have been named Godfather as well as Father **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_Severus Snape was extremely shocked that James was the one who sent the letter and offered to send information about his child but very thankful._

_Over the course of three years he had received letters about Tegan from James._

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**I shall ensure Tegan receives your Christmas presents. I ask if you would send a picture of yourself in order for her to know your face ~ Lily refuses for you to see her so unfortunately you won't be able to personally see her for Christmas.**_

_**Also her last name as been changed to Potter due to Lily and I getting married **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**Attached are two pictures, Tegan's first Christmas morning and Tegan wearing one of the beautiful dresses you brought her. The photograph you sent has been framed and hung on her wall .**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Dear Severus Snape, **_

_**Lily still refuses for you to see Tegan; I'm sorry.**_

_**New photo attached; aged 9 and a half months **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**Attached is a selection of photos of Tegan's first birthday **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Dear Severus Snape ,**_

_**Attached are a selection of photos of Tegan from her birthday up till the end of new years ~ she loved her magical dancing professor **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**Due to Lily's pregnancy Hormones, she has allowed you to visit Tegan tomorrow, come Godrics Hollow Church for 9am to spend some time and finally see Tegan **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter**_

_After Severus had met is daughter, she was all he could think about, unfortunately he couldn't do anything. On that day he asked James why he was sending him photos; the response he got was 'Everybody has the right to know about their children and parents.'_

_He was able to see Tegan a further 3 times before a certain night, it was the night he refused to talk about, the night where his alleged master killed his only love, Halloween; he never saw Lily and wasn't sure if she actually knew about him seeing Tegan._

_31st October 1981, Halloween, Tegan age 3 and a quarter heard a bang downstairs and jumped out of her bed and wandered towards the door to investigate, as she opened the door and she saw her mother enter her little brother Harry's room. As Tegan entered the room she bumped into her mother who was exiting the room._

"_Tegan, you need to hide, quickly," her mother gasped out. Lily led her under the changing table and pointing her wand towards her as she mumbled a spell._

_"Don't say anything, wait until someone tells you to come out, someone you trust, just be brave"_

_Tegan remained quiet a curled into a ball closer to the wall due to her Mummy's scared expression, she half thought it might be a game but heard another explosion downstairs and began crying out of fear. Her young eyes watched as her mother pointed her wand at her brother only to have it blown out of her hands by a man in the doorway before she could complete it. She watched as the man pointed his wand at her Mummy and made a bright green light hit her causing her to fall to the ground seemingly asleep, she watched as the man turned to her little brother and repeated the process however Harry didn't go to sleep, the man disappeared shouting loudly making more tears run down the young girls face._

_She waited there for a long time but nobody came, just as the girl picked up the courage to wake up her mum she heard a noise down stairs and quickly hid under the changing table again. She watched as another man wearing black walked in and held her mother, she remembered him from church, her dad occasionally took her there to see her other dad. And here he was; he must be whom Mum meant._

"_Dad?" Tegan asked timidly still curled up._

"_Hello?" her father asked taking his wand out._

"_I'm here," she said edging out from her hiding place._

_When he couldn't see her, he guess her position and preformed a revealing spell, he saw his daughter with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes looking at him, she was wearing pink pyjamas and was cuddling a small teddy bear; when he looked closer he realised it was the teddy bear he sent when she was born._

"_Are you hurt?" Severus asked gently moving towards the young girl. He attempted to keep his emotions in order for the benefit of his daughter_

"_Can we wake Mummy up now, the sun is coming back up" she asked innocently not completely understanding what happened._

"_She can't wake up, she… she has gone to heaven" he told her._

"_But she's right there, she's not gone anywhere, we just need to wake her" she informed him. She walked over to her mum and began shaking her "Mum, mummy, time to wake up… Mummy, Mum, wakey, wakey… Mum… Mummy… wake up" she began crying as she realised her mum wasn't waking up, she kept saying 'mummy' repeatedly as Severus took the crying bundle into his arms and gently shook her._

_When Severus turned around he saw members of the Auror and Order standing their staring at the scene and him, all wands were pointed at him._

"_Let the child go!" Moody ordered, Severus reluctantly indicated for someone to come and get her, as soon as someone else touched Tegan she began screaming and gripped on to Severus for dear life._

"_Let Tegan go!" Remus Lupin shouted as he ran into the room, momentarily freezing upon seeing another one of his friends lying dead on the floor "He's her father" he announced to them all causing a lot of gasps._

_Tegan looked a split image of her mother except her black hair and black eyes, nobody even asked questions where they came from, but knowing Snape was the father the could clearly see the resemblance between them._

"_He has also been named the Godfather so as, Lily and James are … he's to look after her and Sirius Black to look after Harry" Lupin explained keeping his head up trying not to look at the dead body of Lily, he could keep it together until he got home._

"_There is one problem with that" Moody informed us "Sirius Black is the one that betrayed them. He killed a lot of muggles and Peter Pettigrew as well in order to get away. He was trying to help kill the boy."_

"_What?" Remus asked not bothering to hide his shock or betrayal._

"_Straight to Azkaban when we find him, somebody go get Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" Moody ordered walking out of the room._

"_Are you going to wake up Mummy?" Tegan asked the Order who instantly began to tear up._

"_I'm sorry but we can't" one of them said._

"_No you have to! Who's going to make me breakfast?" she asked in between sobs "I'm too little to use the toaster."_

_Nobody could answer her, as nobody could think of what to say; she wouldn't understand._

_Dumbledore arrived moments later with a solemn expression on his face, he was shocked to see members of the Order allowing Snape to hold Lily and James' daughter but did not question it as he examined the scene._

"_Does anybody know the specifics of what happened here?" he asked everybody._

"_Both parents are dead, the boy's head as been cleared up, he's been cut" one of the Aurors informed him_

"_Dead?" Tegan asked "Is that what the green light did?"_

"_Have any of you questioned the child?" Dumbledore asked looking at her._

"_Why would someone want to dead my mum and dad?" Tegan asked._

"_Actually they wanted to 'dead' your little brother," Moody told her receiving glares from nearly everybody in the room._

"_He used the green light at Harry too, Harry is not dead"_

"_Excuse me?" Dumbledore's eyes widened "I am going to look into your mind, is that ok?"_

_Tegan nodded and looked at the old man straight at his twinkling blue eyes._

_Dumbledore entered her mind and told her to remember that night, the first vision he saw was green followed by Lily lying on the floor, then their was another green flash and Voldemort was destroyed leaving Harry with blood running down his face, he asked her to think about what next happened and saw Snape to walk in the room and when he did the room lightened, when he saw Snape he received flashes of him with Tegan inside a church before returning back to the room where Tegan called him dad and tried to wake up her Mum before allowing Snape to hug her. Dumbledore left her mind with a slightly shocked expression_

"_It seems little Harry survived the killing curse and defeated Lord Voldemort"_

_A few days later it had decided that Tegan would be under the custody of her biological father Snape and Harry would be under the custody of his biological Aunt, Petunia; Snape had offered to look after and raise Harry as well but was refused, he wanted to some how repay James unexpected kindness._

_Snape returned to work as a professor at Hogwarts after a week of absents, much to the disappointment of all the students. Dumbledore had magically extended Snape's room and created an extra room that was connected to his classroom in order to be able to look after the young child 24/7._

_The students found it strange when they first discovered Snape had a daughter (her name was now Tegan Lily Snape) but the resemblance was impeccable with black hair and black eyes. Snape usually was able to find another teacher who wasn't teaching to look after Tegan while he was teaching but it had not always been possible. In the end he had changed the spare room in his classroom into a play room for her, teachers and students donated toys for her, Tegan spent most of her time in the room playing or drawing._

_It was a week before Christmas holidays were due to start when Tegan exited her play room without permission; she tugged on the first persons robes she came up to. A first year boy with ginger hair bent down to her level,_ "_Hello" he said._

"_I'm cold, I want my daddy," she moaned._

"_Awe, well your Daddy is dealing with a crisis, someone blew their cauldron up, again."_

"_I'm really cold," she moaned again as tears began running down her face rapidly._

"_Shh, don't cry" he soothed as he felt her arms which were hot, he then felt her forehead which was hotter "You're burning up!" he exclaimed picking up the child._

"_No, I'm cold" she moaned crying into his shoulder._

_The ginger first year managed to hold her but with a little difficulty, he walked closer to his least favourite professor,_ "_Professor Snape, sir?"_

"_Hold on"_

"_Professor Snape, I need…"_

"_I'm busy, Weasley" the professor said sternly as he magically continued clearing up the mess._

"_But Professor, your daughter has a fever"_

_Professor Snape instantly turned around to see Bill Weasley holding his crying daughter._

"_What?" he asked in disbelief. He obviously didn't believe the first year student._

"_She says she cold but is really hot" Bill explains slightly scared._

"_Class dismissed," announced Snape. He took Tegan into his arms and instantly began walking towards the infirmary to see if Madam Pomfrey can help. It was just the flu; Bill was awarded 5 points._

_Throughout the years, Snape still remained the most feared and hated teacher, Tegan acted more like him but kept the gold heart she'd inherited from her mother and never managed to say a mean word towards or about anybody, however she became an expert at glaring. Snape had constantly used his daughter to show students how easy a potion could be made since she was 7 years old. She enjoyed making potions because it made her Dad proud of her but yeaned the opportunity to do more magic; she was mostly looking forward to charms and the levitation charm she has heard so much about. She was counting down the days until she could attend Hogwarts as a student and not as a teacher's child._

_Tegan, aged 9, approached her father on Christmas Eve; they'd decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home,_

"_Dad, can I ask you a question?" she asked sitting down next to him as he was grading papers._

"_Of course" he breathed only half paying attention to her._

"_Everybody presumes I'm going to be in Slytherin, would you disown me or be disappointed if I'm not in Slytherin?" she asked serious, fearing the response._

"_Your mother was in Gryffindor," he informed her._

"_That doesn't answer my question"_

"_Why wouldn't you be in Slytherin?" he asked._

"_Well you're a half-blood and my Mum was a muggleborn, that makes me really far from being a pureblood. I'm not gifted in potions or anything like that like you were, surely I'm not eligible to be part of Slytherin," she told him her reasoning for the question._

"_That is a possibly conclusion… I could never disown you, you are my daughter and I will love you regardless" he commented, finally looking at her so she knows he loves her and would never disown her, ever._

"_But would you be disappointed if I'm not worthy enough to be in Slytherin?" she pressed the matter at hand._

"_It is not about one being worthy," he informed her; he knew this conversation wouldn't be over soon._

"_It is because only purebloods can usually get into Slytherin, the other houses don't have any special recommendations"_

"_Yes they do, Hufflepuff's must be loyal and hardworking to be placed within that house. Ravenclaw's are smart and eager to learn. Gryffindor's are courageous and not afraid to face their fears. Slytherins are cunning, ambitious and yes usually pureblood. Each is magnificent in its own way, also everybody usually has a little of each house inside them."_

"_So Slytherin isn't that special?" she asked._

"_No…" he replied carefully._

"_So it doesn't matter which house I'm in?" she asked, still concerned about the situation._

"_As long as you are happy, but do remember even if you are in a different house, you'll always be my favourite student."_

_Tegan laughed "Ok, Dad."_

"_Well, you should go to bed, Christmas tomorrow" he informed her._

"_I'm going, I'm going," she repeated running into her room to get changed._

_Later that year during one of Snape's lessons, Tegan snuck into it to talk to Charlie about a dragon she had recently heard about. She successfully got past her dad who was grading some papers and to his desk unnoticed by anybody._

"_Charlie" she whispered gaining his attention from his potions partner._

"_Hello Tegan, what interesting dragon have you heard about this time?" He asked amused._

"_The Hungarian Horntail, I heard it was feisty," she informed him._

"_Ooh, the Hungarian Horntail, yes that is an interesting one, well…" Charlie went on to tell Tegan all about her selected dragon for 10 minutes until his partner finally got his attention._

"_Charlie, is the potion suppose to bubble that colour?" his partner explained indicating to the red solution bubbling over the cauldron._

"_I thought it was supposed to be purple?" Charlie asked out loud._

"_You just need more Alihosty, it's this plant, it will balance it out" Tegan informed them climbing on a stall and adding the plant, the potion began turning purple, Tegan then began mixing it clockwise, soon it stopped bubbling over and looked almost complete._

_"Now you just need 2 beetle eyes and it should be complete," she informed them/_

"_Oh thanks" Charlie thanked her adding the last ingredient and stirring the potion, it turned bright purple meaning it has been completely correctly._

"_Yes, we did it!" his partner shouted attaining the attention of Professor Snape who noticed his daughter among the 5__th__ year class._

"_Do you mean my 9 year old daughter did it?" he asked slightly amused "10 points from Gryffindor for trying to take credit from someone else."_

"_That's not fair she's the one that distracted Charlie," he complained._

"_10 points from Gryffindor for blaming my daughter" he sneered at him before turning to his daughter "What have I told you about sneaking into my classes?"_

"_It could be dangerous" she recited "Sorry."_

"_That's OK, now step away from the cauldrons and come over here," Snape ordered._

_Tegan walked over to her Dad and sat in his seat while he stood up to examine the potions made._

"_We're sorry too Professor Snape" Charlie's partner said as Snape approached._

"_No, leave me out of this" Charlie quickly said holding his hands up in surrender._

"_Detention, both of you tonight 7pm. don't. Be. Late. Class Dismissed."_

_The whole class quickly exited the classroom; Charlie looked over at Tegan and mouthed that they would talk later._

"_Why do you always talk to that Weasley?" Snape asked her once the classroom had emptied._

"_He tells me about Dragons, I find it interesting" she confessed._

"_I don't want to see you sneaking into any more of my classes until you attend Hogwarts at 11, do you understand?"_

"_Yes" she replied looking down at her feet._

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes Sir"_

_**Thank you for reading :D  
Please review and let me know what you think :D  
Thank you to xXxMarauderettexXx for assisting on this chapter :D  
A huge thank you to ihaveasandbox for helping me so much in this chapter and for being a great person :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan Lily, just turned 10 years old about two months ago, was looking forward to go back to her home in Spinners End with her Dad; even though she loved Hogwarts, it sometimes got boring when the students left, they left a week after the students and would return a week before them.

Tegan didn't expect was being dragged out of her bed the first night of being home…

Tegan was sleeping in her bed, tired from the travel home. She was awoken at the sound of talking coming from downstairs. When her door was suddenly broke open she became scared, she tried backing away but was caught in her covers; she couldn't stop the silent tears from falling down her face as the strange man grabbed her roughly from her bed carrying her down the stairs where she saw her Dad seemingly to talk normally to them.

"Dad?" She asked as she struggled against large man.

"Leave my daughter out of this" he warned causing the man to allow Tegan to roughly fall to the ground with a 'thud' "Tegan, you're going to a friend's for a short time."

"Whose?" Tegan asked confused, the only 'friends' she had we're the professors at Hogwarts; she'll have to decipher his clue. She remembers him telling her, Floo to his private office then to the location he specified or the one he gave a clue for.

Snape handed Tegan her emergency packed back pack "Don't talk about dragons too much, you'll make them go gnome!" he told her pushing her into the floo network and throwing the powder in himself sending her to his office.

"Dragons? Gnomes? Charlie Weasley, he lives in a borrow… there password must be Gnome?"

Tegan place her bag on her back as she stepped into the fireplace taking a handful of floo powder and clearly stated "Weasley Borrow, Gnome" before throwing down the powder and being engulfed in green fire.

Tegan lost her balance stumbling forward out of the fireplace banging into a table and knocking something off which made a loud 'crash' and she fell on the floor with a 'bang!'

Within seconds the lights turned on revealing a cosy seating area as figures approached quickly wands raised towards her.

"Who are you?" The male asked. His wand no longer directly facing the young child, the women's wand also lowers seeing the perpetrator.

"I…I…I am Tegan Lily Snape…Is Charlie here?" she stuttered, scared.

"CHARLIE!" the male called up the stairs. The mans wand was still out while the women looked at her intensely, she was wearing purple silk PJs, her hair was a mess, she had slight bruises forming on her arms and tear stains down her cheeks.

As Charlie stepped off the last step after jumping down, obviously not having been asleep, Tegan threw herself at him throwing her arms around his waist.

"Tegan?" he asked shocked as the young girl attached herself onto him.

"May I ask what is going on?" the women; Molly Weasley asked her son.

"I don't know, this is Tegan, she's Professor Snape's daughter, we sometimes talk about dragons" he informed his parents.

"Look at her arms, do you know if this professor would hurt his daughter?" Molly asked concerned causing Tegan to spin around to face her.

"No, my Dad would never hurt, how dare you say that!" she defended him, tears falling down her face. Tegan was clearly defensive about her father, after him being the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

Molly knelt down to her level "Can I ask how you got those bruises and why you are here?" She asked kindly

"My Dad's friends came to visit, they are mean people, and he did not know they were coming. Usually I visit somebody until they leave, but they came and dragged me out of my bed. None of the other Professors like unarranged visits from me or my Dad, they always have to be planned, so he told me to come here after getting me out of the mean mans hold. I don't know who they were though," Tegan told her freely, seeing the mother-like look she held.

"So your Dad wants you to stay here?" Molly asked

"Charlie is the only person I really talk to that isn't a Professor… I have money for you!" Tegan exclaims entering her bag bringing out a smallish bag of coins and presenting it to the women in front of her.

"You can stay here for free, you don't need to pay" she reassured the young girl.

"No, Dad told me I have to give it to you, it should sustain the cost of living here for up to a week plus a little extra, If it gets to a week and one day, I'll give you another one!" she informed the older women handing over the bag not accepting no as an answer.

"Well, you can share a room with my daughter, she's 7 years old" Molly informs her, full mother mode

Tegan scrunches up her nose a bit "7? Does she wet the bed?" she asked causing laughter to erupt from up stair, Tegan looked up and saw two identical people who looked a similar age to her.

"No, she doesn't; besides she's the only girl here."

"But, aren't you a girl?" Tegan asked now confused.

"Yes but… I share with my husband."

"Oh."

"Come on now dear, let's get you some fresh covers; Ginny has a spare bed in her room anyway" Molly states leading the girl up the stairs whilst hearing scrambling above her as her children rush back to their designated rooms.

"How many children do you have?" Tegan asked curiously.

"We have 7 children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and finally little Ginny."

"Why so many? Did you not like you first children? Is that why you had more?"

"Excuse me? No, we just like children" she replies confused by the child's statement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" She spoke quietly looking down at her feet.

"No worries child, here we are, do you need to use the bathroom before bed?" she asked kindly spreading fresh sheets over the bed.

"No thank you" she replied spotting the sleeping girl in the bed next to it.

"Have a good sleep, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast and we can talk then, OK?"

"Ok, good night Mrs. Charlie's Mum" She replied getting into the bed as the women walked out.

A few minutes later the door creaked open to reveal the identical boys again, they peered in through the gap with curious eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" Tegan asked softly receiving smiles from the 2 boys as she snuck in and sat down on her bed next to her "you're twins,"

"We are" they both replied.

"I'm Tegan" she introduced herself.

"I'm Fred" Fred introduced.

"And I'm George" George introduced.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked.

"Does it matter?" she replied with a question making the twins once again smile.

"Answering a question with a question…" Fred started.

"…Isn't really answering a question," George continued.

"Answering a question with a supposed to be confusing statement isn't answering a question either," she added smiling slightly

"Are you trying-" Fred started.

"-To out smart us?" George continues amused.

"If I wanted to do that, I could scream and tell your mother you snuck in a scared me," she replied smiling wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare!" they were surprised when she screamed high pitched and starting shouting.

"Please don't hurt me!" before crying and hugging her knees.

"Stop, stop, stop!" both the boys chanted too late as their parent's burst through the door wands poised

"Fred! George! Back to your room now! Don't expect to be allowed to fly the whole summer!" their mother screamed as they ran out of the room. Molly then sought to comfort the young child as Arthur calmed down their scared daughter Ginny who woke up due to the screaming and was scared.

After the house was calm again and without a sound, Tegan and Ginny almost instantly fell back to sleep.

In the morning Tegan awoke to discover she was alone in the small bedroom, she collected her backpack and looked for the bathroom, which luckily she found straight away. After going toilet and brushing her teeth, she selected a cream with pink flowers at the bottom summer dress which reached her knees, white socks and her pink dolly shoes and changed ensuring she was dressed as an appropriate lady as her Dad had taught her when visiting or staying over somebody's house. She also plaited her hair to one side before returning her backpack to the room she's staying in and walking down the stairs.

As soon as she had entered the kitchen/ dining room she received shocked looks from everybody there. She was not the scared, roughed up little girl they had all met yesterday, she was a young lady of whom was dressed in clean and neat clothing.

"Good morning" she greeted timidly at the stares "Am I not dressed appropriately?"

"You look so grown up darling, come please take a seat" Molly scurried over helping Tegan to a seat and serving her some food.

"Thank you" she thanked politely; manners were not something Molly got frequently from her family.

"Your welcome, well eat it all up."

"Wow, you're actually a girl!" a boy younger than herself exclaimed; Ron.

"Yes…" she replied confused by his statements as she began to eat some of the large quantity of food in front of her.

"Sorry, you're just a girl!" he exclaimed again

"Yes and you are talking with your mouth full" she replied after swallowing.

"Ron, don't speak with your mouth full!" his mother scolded him.

Tegan giggled under her breath before eating some more food.

The twins noticed this and looked at each other with a sly smile on their faces, 'if she can dish it, she must be able to take it' they both thought, the silently agree to prank her later in revenge for getting them in trouble last night.

After breakfast Molly and Arthur Weasley took Tegan to the side to talk to her, during this time Fred and George we're planning and preparing a prank for her.

"Tegan, do you know how long you are going to be here?" Molly asked her kindly

"Sorry, I don't. If you want I don't mind contacting Professor Dumbledore, he will find me a place to stay while my Dad is … busy."

"No, don't be silly, you can stay here as long as you need to" Molly reassured her.

Tegan just nods and remains quiet turning her attention to the Weasley father.

"Tegan, the amount you save us is too much, especially for a week" he began.

"Are you sure?" Tegan asked confused.

"Yes, is there anything we should know to why it's more then the average?"

"Oh yes, it may because I'm known to break things, like the vase I broke last night when flooing, sorry about that" Tegan explains looking down.

"I don't think this households goes through one day without something getting broken" Molly told her "Now, we we're all planning on having a mini Quidditch match in the back yard, would you like to play?"

"Yes, but I haven't brought my broom with me"

"That's OK, we have a spare, come on" Arthur said taking her hand.

"Hold on, I need to change! I can't play Quidditch in a dress!" she exclaimed running up the stairs narrowly missing a bucket of water falling on her. She turned and watched the bucket come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and the moans from above her from Fred and George who missed.

"You were moving too fast" they complained as Tegan continued her way into the room she was staying in and changed into clean tracksuit bottoms and a casual t-shirt with her trainers on before descending the stairs once again to the waiting family.

"Ready?" Charlie asked her to which she nodded enthusiastically "OK then, lets go!"

"Wait!" Molly shouts just in time stopping Tegan from pushing of the ground "Tegan, how old are you?"

"I turned ten, two months ago" she answered confused

"Let me just contact your Dad to make sure it's ok for you to fly" she says holding onto the broom lightly.

Tegan groans "Oh come on, please, I always fly" she moans

"I am responsible for you, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt! I promise! Please, just for a short while?" she begged.

"Fine, but don't go too high" Molly agreed defeated due to the girls 'puppy dog eyes' that she commonly used around her father.

"Yes! Thank you" Tegan exclaimed not giving a second hesitation as she kicked of the ground and soured into the sky levelling her up with the others. She was playing with Charlie against Fred and George.

The game only last 5 minutes until Tegan dived down following Fred to catch the snitch, before Molly stopped the match by using her wand slowly forcing Tegan down to the floor, the other 3 landed wondering what was going on.

"I'm not going to let a young lady like yourself get corrupted by children, come on, you can help me cook with Ginny away from the boys" Molly gushed leading Tegan in.

Tegan pouted sadly but forced a fake smile when Molly looked at her "What are you… we cooking then?"

"Well, it's actually nearly finished, I put it on a while ago. You can just do the sauces and extras? If that's OK?" She asked

"That's absolutely fine, where do people sit and what do they…?" She began to ask.

"It's all written on the wall sweetie, you can just sit in one of the guest spots, OK?" She offered.

"Thank you" Tegan replied politely, a plan forming in her mind to teach the twins a lesson for attempting to tip a bucket of water over her, it's time to differentiate the beginners from the experts!

Dinner later was a surprise; the twins sat in their usual spots and began eating with everybody else, although when they dipped some chips into the sauce between them they felt their mouths exploding with heat and their eyes watering like crazy.

"Water! Water!" Fred and George began exclaiming drinking their drinks at top speed.

"If you burnt your tongue, Milk works better" Tegan offered enjoying the twins' hilarious faces.

"Evil!" One of the exclaimed followed the other into the kitchen towards the fridge.

"Did you? You tricked them two?" Arthur Weasley asked before grinning like a mad dog "Fantastic! It's about time somebody got their payback!"

"Arthur, we are not to encourage this sort of behaviour!" Molly Weasley scolded her husband who didn't take it to heart and continued laughing as he watched two of his sons attempting to down the milk at the same time.

Tegan managed to successfully contain her laughter and amusement as she gracefully ate the dinner provided in front of her, all the rest of the family excluding Molly were laughing at the duo.

By the time they had returned to their seats most of the family had gone back to normal. Fred picked up some food with the intent to eat it, however as it got about an inch from his mouth, he heard Tegan shout at him to stop.

"Stop! What are you doing!" Tegan basically shouted towards one of the twins.

"Eating?" He told her a bit confused, the piece almost in his mouth.

"That's the piece you dipped into the hot sauce" she informed him causing his eyes to widen dramatically and drop the food.

"Oh" he managed to mumble with embarrassment as his twin laughed at his stupidity.

"You do know, this is war" George informed her calm before taking a bite of food.

"I gathered as much" She replied with a sneaky smile.

During the summer a range of pranks were carried out on each other, some more extreme then others and the majority of them hidden away from Molly. Tegan had sought out help from Charlie on more then one occasion during the 3 weeks she spent there. Over the time Fred, George and Tegan began working together to create pranks, which they could do at Hogwarts, of course the majority of them were tested on either the twins' younger brother Ron or their older boring brother Percy. Let's just say that this was a summer to remember and one they will always think as the beginning.

_**Thank you for reading :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tegan kept in contact with both of the twins, they frequently exchanged letters, Tegan kept wondering what it would be like when she could finally attend Hogwarts as a student.

It was nearing Christmas when Tegan was helping Professor Sprout with some plants; she liked helping other teachers' aswell as her Dad as it helps her get an understanding of what Hogwarts would really be like. She was helping clear the weeds when she came across a rather unusual weed, it looked more like a plant "Professor Sprout, I think this is a plant, not a weed?"

"Let's see" She scurried over and looked at it "This is very rare and can be deadly if…"

Tegan cut her off "Deadly?" She asked stepping back

"In some potions, allow me to put it into a vial for Prof…your Father." She carefully contained it and handed it to me "Now if you could make sure it gets to your Father intact please"

"Yes, Professor" Tegan said politely before slowly making her way back to the dungeons, she didn't like being so cooped up unlike her Dad who loved the gloomy darkness that is his classroom. It took her a total of an hour to get there, which was the longest time she's managed without detouring.

"Dad, got a plant for you!" Tegan called as she walked into his office where he was grading papers, he looked annoyed, he always looked annoyed at work

"What plant this time?" He asked, not turning his attention to her

"A deadly one" She replied simply making him snap his head up in her direction, as soon as his eyes hit the plant he was up and examining it

"Rare, good ingredient, stable, full size, hasn't started deteriorating yet, its perfect" Snape muttered to himself before taking the plant from her for further examination.

With that plant Snape made 7 strong and rare potions, one of them in which he kept inside a small black vial, truth serum.

Through out the year Tegan got bored, she mainly had to stay in the dungeons as she wasn't allowed to roam around the grounds, she was bored, she was annoyed and she felt trapped. Even the letters to and from the twins weren't helping her too much anymore, they hardly had anything to talk about, in person they could talk for hours but over owls, it was almost impossible to start a conversation.

Tegan gets letter

Tegan was thoroughly bored whilst walking around the school ground unauthorised when she was approached by Professor Dumbledore, at first I presumed I was in trouble, again but he was smiling.

"You have a letter" Professor Dumbledore informed me with a strange happiness

"Why do you have it then?" Tegan asked rudely

"It's a letter from Hogwarts" He informed up kindly, use to her narky ways which she got from her Dad

"Hogwarts?" Tegan asked curiously as she accepted the letter, only managing to read the first lone before grinning and running back to her Dad "Dad! I got in!" She exclaimed coming from a stop at his desk

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape asked annoyed wondering why his daughter interrupted him

"To Hogwarts, I've got my Hogwarts letter!" Tegan explained

"Congratulations" He replied formally, they both knew she would so he didn't see the big deal

"Can we go Diagon Alley tomorrow, please! I want to buy everything I need!" Tegan begged instantly

"I already have all the required books you need and it would be more efficiently to buy your uniform closer to the start of the year

"But Dad…." Tegan complained

"That's final"

No matter how much Tegan begged, Professor Snape did not cave, they went towards the end of August.

Tegan decided that shopping was her favourite hobby, if anyone asks it isn't because it's her Dad's least favourite. It was when they had just finished buying the robes that her Dad took her to the side bending down to her level; something he only does when he's really serious or there's danger

"Tegan, I need to go to Knockturn Alley" he informed her, she instantly knew what this meant

"No, I don't want to go in their! Please don't make me" Tegan instantly started begging scared, she's heard stories and didn't want to test them

"It'll be very quick, nothing will happen to you, I promise" He tried reassuring her seeing the fear

Tegan started shaking her head and saw Fred and George peering wantingly into the Zonkos "Can I stay with Fred and George while you go get, whatever it is, please!"

"I don't know…"

"Please Daddy, please!"

Professor Snape caved when she called him Daddy, he couldn't take her into Knockturn Alley and decided it'll be safer for her to stay with the Weasleys "Fine, but don't go too far and don't get into trouble, okay?"

Tegan nodded furiously before hugging her Dad "Thank you" she whispered before running over to the twins "Fred! George!" she exclaimed

"Tegan!" They replied in unison as they hugged her "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for Hogwarts of course!" She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face

"Of course" Both the twins repeated

"Are you mocking me?" Tegan asked with mock-seriousness

"Never!" The both replied in unison once more

"Tegan dear, what are you doing here?" Molly Weasley asked as she appeared between Fred and George

"Just shopping for supplies Mrs. Weasley"

"Call me Molly" She insisted before looking around "Who are you here with?"

Tegan knew she needed a lie, she couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley that her Dad went to Knockturn alley "Just my Dad, he's quickly popped into a shop, something about potions" she shrugged

Molly pursed her lips disapprovingly, obviously realising that he wasn't with Tegan "Well, you can stay with us until he comes back then"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed and Fred put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the group of Weasleys that took up a large portion of the area.

September 1st Tegan woke up early and got ready, even though she was already at Hogwarts. Her Dad apparated her to the platform with her trunk so she could board the train with everybody else. Even though she thought it was slightly pointless her Dad putting her on the train so she could get to where she just was, she didn't mind, it meant she could mess around with the twins.

Tegan was one of the first onto the platform and occupied a compartment, she waited patiently for everybody to arrive, whilst staring out the window at 10:50, she was hunting for the ginger haired crew, she was especially shocked when Fred and George jumped her from behind already on the train

"Fred! George! You scared me!" Tegan laughed as she pulled them both into a hug which they both gladly returned; one of them more enthusiastically than the other.

"This is going to be..." Tegan started

"The best!" Fred finished

"Ever!" George added making them all cheer and laugh.

Time seemed to flash by in a Heartbeat, before she knew it she was on the boats straining her head like everybody else to see Hogwarts, even though she mainly lived there, it was still spectacular, especially as she has never seen it from this angle before. "Amazing" she muttered, nobody realised as they were making similar remarks.

Tegan soon joined in on Weasley bets on what house their fellow first years would be in, thankfully, they didn't bet on which house she was going to be in, because even she didn't know, and to be honest, she was scared.

As the fellow first years were being housed, she tried listening to the twins' discussion, but couldn't focus, too soon she was called up. She walked confidently up to the stool and jumped on it, she felt the hat being placed on her head

_Ah, Miss Snape, potential for all, raised in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw would definitely support that, the bravery and loyalty of such a young age, but a strong cunning mind. Where to place you?_

-x-

Sorry, cliff-hanger. I would like to apologise for not updating any of my stories, university has been jam-packed, but I'm not on my summer (Yes I know it's only April, I get 5 months for summer), so I shall try to update regularly.

Please let me know what house you think Tegan should be in, or any comment to help me to improve, expand or anything.

Thank you for reading

Thank you to Team Major Whitlock and ihaveasandbox for reviewing my last chapter, I really appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, Miss Snape, potential for all, raised in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw would definitely support that. The bravery and loyalty of such a young age, but a strong cunning mind. Where to place you…?

Tegan's face remained neutral as she sat there, wishing the hat would just hurry up and decide where to put her.

I see you're a bit of a trouble-maker, just like your step-dad.

Step-dad? Wait, what?

GRYFFINDOR!

The hat was confused. She had a step-dad? What did he mean? Was Snape not her real dad? She slid off the stool and made her way to the cheering Gryffindor's, she sat down and smiled at some of her house mates. It wasn't long until the twins joined her, which wasn't surprising. Their whole family was in Gryffindor.

"Tegan, we're so glad…" George started.

"…That you're in Gryffindor!" Fred finished.

"It'll be easier to pull pranks this way." Tegan told them with hushed and excited tones, making them both laugh before Dumbledore made his speech.

Tegan and the twins spent the whole time talking. They discussed everything, or as much as they could, during the feast before they had to follow the prefects to the Gryffindor common room.

Tegan was most excited about seeing the common room and dorm as she wasn't allowed in them before. She was jumping with joy just like the twins until she realised they wouldn't be sharing a dorm together. She hadn't really thought about that, or the fact that she wouldn't still be seeing her dad on a daily basis, having breakfast with him. Tegan quickly looked at her schedule; she had potions double Monday morning and on Wednesday. It was Wednesday today meaning she wouldn't have a reason to see him for 5 days. She did think about sending him an owl, but it seemed rather pointless seeing as he knows which house she's in and they're at the same place.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when one of her fellow housemates asked her if she wanted the bunk next to her. She instantly smiled "Sure, I'm Tegan."

"I'm Alicia" Alicia Spinnet introduced as she began to unpack.

"I'm Angelina." The girl on the opposite bunk to Alicia introduced.

"Great to meet you." Tegan replied genuinely.

That night Tegan didn't worry about having a step-dad or missing her dad. She, Alicia and Angelina talked the whole night about everything and yet nothing. On more than one occasion they all were in fits of laughter over something one of them had said. The other girls in the dorm didn't mind because they too were talking and laughing, occasionally they'd all talk throughout the night.

"This is going to be a great year." Tegan decided.

Tegan was so excited when she had her first class; she practically dragged the twins and their friend, Lee and her new friends down there almost 10 minutes early. What she didn't know what that the twins were going to mess around, when she tried stopping them we all got in trouble. Let's just say Tegan was so surprised when Professor Sprout gave her detention that she stormed out of the room and to her dad's personal quarters. Tegan stayed there until her dad walked in at the beginning of dinner.

"Tegan? What are you doing here?" Snape asked sitting next to her.

"I got in trouble during Herbology" She confessed straight away "I didn't even do anything wrong and Sprout gave me detention!" she complained.

"You got detention in your first class?" Snape asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"I just told Fred and George to be quiet! Well I shushed them! That doesn't warrant a detention, that doesn't even warrant getting told off!" Tegan continued to complain.

Her dad nodded slowly "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes, that's all I did before she gave me a detention." Tegan hesitated "Then I stormed out of the room and down here… I haven't left yet."

Snape stood up "You skipped classes! Tegan Lily Snape! That is unacceptable behaviour! You do not skip classes unless you are on your death bed! Do you understand young lady?"

"Yes sir, but…"Tegan tried defending herself.

"No 'but's! You not only walked out during a lesson, you missed double history of magic. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Dad." Tegan looked down, ashamed. She didn't intentionally mean to skip them, it just happened.

Snape was pacing back a forth, obviously controlling his anger. "I thought I'd brought you up correctly, but then you act like this?"

"Dad!" Tegan interrupted loudly, just as Snape took a breath to remind her about manners did she ask the question on her mind since she was housed "Do I have a step-dad?"

Snape froze instantly at the question before looking at her intentionally "What makes you ask such a question?"

"The sorting hat mentioned it. Are you my step-dad?"

"No, I'm your real father. This isn't the time and place for this discussion, stop trying to distract me." Snape told her, obviously distracted by the question.

"So I do have a step-dad!" Tegan jumped up.

"No, well technically, you did. He died." Snape tried explaining, looking at his daughter he knew it was probably time to inform her more about her earlier life. Tegan never really asked much about her Mum, about Lily, only small things. "Wait here." Snape ordered before leaving.

Whilst her dad was gone, Tegan thought about everything she knew about her mother, she'd seen photographs of her, knew she got her middle name of her, and that her Dad and Mum were friends before Hogwarts. She presumed they were married or something, apparently she was wrong. For some reason that made Tegan wonder if she had actually ever met her Mum, was her Mum dead? Had she abandoned her? Although she's sure she has some memories where Snape, her dad wasn't in or around, which was unusual. She remembers flying on a miniature broom, but her dad didn't let her attempt to fly until she was 9, that didn't make sense.

Her dad walked back in at the same time food appeared on their dining table, Tegan took the hint and sat down at the table. She was ordered to eat, which she willingly complied to, being rather hungry.

After eating a small amount of food Snape told her nearly everything, he left out everything about the dark lord, meaning there were some unanswered questions such as why Snape and Lily broke up, and how her Mum died. Tegan however didn't care about these details, she could tell her Dad did not want to tell her that bit, and she had an inkling why. She knew about what happened to Harry Potter. She also remembered her dad mentioning before that he was her half-brother a long time ago.

The first thing Tegan asked "Where is Harry now?"

Snape was slightly relieved she didn't ask anything that would make him talk about the dark lord. "He's with his Aunt Patunia…"

"What! But you said she hates magic! You said she used to bully my mum!" Tegan raised her voice before apologising but not backing down.

"There was nothing I could do, I offered to take him in along with you" Snape explained.

"Surely Harry would have someone better to go to. Didn't he have a godfather and godmother or someone?" Tegan questioned

"Yes, remember me telling you about Sirius Black? He is Harry's godfather but..." Snape hesitated, he did have to mention the dark lord "He betrayed your mother and step-father to… he-who-must-not-be-named"

"That RAT!" Tegan exclaimed before looking confused "Is he a rat?"

"Technically, yes, some people could call him a rat." Snape muttered confused

"No, is he a rat…Isn't he black?" Tegan asked.

Snape just looked at her, he now knew she was muttering out loud to herself, also he had no idea what she was talking about, Sirius Black was white.

"You're wrong! Sirius is a dog! The Rat did it! The Rat was there! I hate Rat!" Tegan explained, one hundred percent confident.

"The Rat was there?" Snape asked suspiciously "Why do you say that?"

Tegan's confidence left her completely "I don't know. I wasn't even there." she sat back down looking saddened.

"You were… Come on, let's help your brother" Snape, the emotionless teacher the other students know, entered the Great hall with Tegan and practically summoned Dumbledore, who after hearing a few words was up on his feet and out of the great hall with Snape and Tegan.

_**Authors note!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Thank you to ihaveasandbox, AccioDraco and Lost in a Musical Daydream for the help.**_

_**Thank you to my amazing beta Iggy'sGirl15**_

_**Please review to let me know what you think **___


End file.
